User talk:AstridMyx/Astrid's Archives 1
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:D33ds98 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nhlott (Talk) 04:17, September 26, 2012 Adopt a newb uh sure I can help you how exactly did you get my name though? Ok I will adopt you It looks good to me and I beleive the claims are being looked over tonight Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 01:42, December 20, 2012 (UTC) looks alot better, very informative No idea Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 03:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) FUCKING HELP MEMarishka* (talk) 19:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Posted at the Coffee Shop Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 15:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hotaru vs Astrid Hey Astrid, I posted on the Training Arena. Sorry for the wait, I didn't realize you replied. Bowenstrife- Mognet me, Kupo! 06:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Posted at the coffee shop. Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 12:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) To One of My Best Friends Hey! First, sorry it is not in a coding nobody knew how to code it. Anyways, Thank you for being my friend. You're my best friend and a great person and no matter what you'll always be that. I will always remember you even after my time is done here, if it ever is. <3 - From God Sig Capatilize the "s" in sig in your coding (after the SUBST part and all), then it should work Posted at the coffee shop. Very sorry for the late reply. Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 13:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC) heheh replied Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 19:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) replied but I'm sorry to say I have to go as its 4 am here and I dont want to get my 2 am blues anymore anyhow can we continue this later?? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 20:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) powers For Alana, I'd suggest putting the dates they will receive the 3/6/9 month powers so there's no confusion sorry!! soooo sorry for my latenes..... (blame this game for being too interesting!!!!) anyhow replied Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 15:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks for understanding anyhow replied yet again! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 16:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Twins I love them and that guy is hot!!!!! I love the girl! Hey? o.o What'd you want me to IM you exactly? XD Model Um, the model, Kendell Jenner I reserved. Do you think you could can your model? I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 03:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I using that model for a character I'm doing with Mika, Sorry I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 21:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Posted at the Coffee Shop. SO sorry for the late reply! Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 19:36, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Posted Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 02:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Badge I <3 you too thanks for the badge :^* DamienMyx (talk) 07:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Twins They're both from Asia, that's all I got in 2min of thinking XDI'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 13:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC)]] Um, I don't think so. What's their last name and ur ideas of history? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, me want the red one. They look korean...so that maybe their natonailty (and i failed spelling that XD) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm naming mine Kwan (just serch up korean names and pick the one you like) and sure :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Kk, and Tyche maybe? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, and then one of them fell in love with an empousa; then a boy killed it while they were about to kiss. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 19:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 22:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) It's good. I'll give you the next part maybe around next week cuz I'm not allowed on the computer on weekdays and anything else would be too slow. Sorry :( I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja .< OM! Im soo sorry! Yuki cant be rped during spring and summer months since camp doesnt snow ;~; I can't believe I forgot to remind you >.< im so sorry Yeap.. sorry >.> Hmm.. yuki and fields since kenneth is closed X3 Sorry, but can't see your comment on Ainoa. Oh and yeah I could tell from the first reply XP [[User:Legolas of the Woodland Realm|You believe in walking dead people? - Daryl Dixon (Legolas) 02:45, April 30, 2013 (UTC) >.< no, chu not annyoing.. sorry late reply as welll >.> im finally on my comp now.. gonna post!:D >.< OM! Sorry for suddenly going off ;~; my wifi well >.> O.O Erm, i posted last ^^" LL Heyo sister-in-law xP I think it's your post on Lilith's Letter >> Lilith's Letter Phase Three/Camp Team Four - Rio <-- There we go. :D Surey! Wait for a while, Im kinda putting my head in another charrie's history >.< I told ri I've conditioned myself to make him by tonight Thanks:D >.< tbh.. i haven't been using him in a while >.< A prince's proposal X)) Glen and his grandson combined X)) XD Gree is hosting that game.. used to play it..now i dont ^^" Lolz, thats what Im going to ask. Either way, Forest/Pond or Nixon would do :) *shakes head* Nope, >.> he likes Dani from the Hecate cabin XD Ri dibbed since last year Nov ^^" Nixon Surey! Wait for a while, Ima post...and ugh, Nope, sorry ;~; He's already dating ^^" Mig's char...Tania Van Rey kk and i might reply late for a while :) just saying >.< Badge Sissykinz-in-law, chu don't have my badge :O There we go :33 Mio Hey Astrid :) You have a little template error on your post on Mio. Just thought I'd tell you ^-^ Again... Template error on Mio again :) 1500+ Edits Congratulations! You have reached over 1500+ edits!:) For now, no matter how late it may seem, please accept this: Please continue to support the wiki! Have a nice day! ^v^ Favor? Okay, so recently, I seem to have very little patience with newbs and their claims. It's like they get more testy and it's pushing me past my limit. I feel that, if I so much as go to the pages, I'm going to lash out at someone. I normally don't do this but I'm kinda wondering if you could do me a favor. I was wondering if you could check a few claims for me, namely: *Forum:Stevo Sahlevho *Forum:Lexi Knight and *Forum:Camilla Brown Just those three. I'd be eternally grateful if you checked them Astrid. I feel bad about having to burden you with this, as it's more on my job as an admin but I, honestly, truthfully, can no longer stand them. You don't have to check them all at once. You can check them like one each hour or something. You could even ask someone else to check them, if you want. I'm really sorry about this, Astrid :( I just didn't want to burden Bach or Minxie with this as they're busy as is and asking Hyu is definitely out of the question. OMG THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHHHHHHHHHH *huggles* I can't remember if I gave this to you yet but if ever I haven't you most certainly deserve it now :)))) 05:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) okay.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 23:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hai Astrid! May I adopt Alana? :) Relations Astrid, I'm your father. Numerius Corvus Kaeso | Click here to converse in Latin. 00:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Mother = TheDragonEmpress, and, you, I guess. Father = TheDarkMerc. Husband = Zerbo, Brocky, Oli, Gruff, Miggsy Wife = Chu and ~Rose Witch~ Children = None :D Mom = Ela Pops = Moo Wife = Shayira and Fally Kids = Unu and Jedi Wow,I remembered all of this... "You merely adopted the Force. I was born in it,molded by it." ~ Darkie 01:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Family Tree Mom: User:TheFabulousBarbie Dad: User:Sonofboreas16 Wifey: User:ShadowGoddess Daughters: User:Kookoo and Kreme and User:WingsofLight Son: User:PlagueRat0427 Sister: User:Hermione Fleur Brothers: User:LeGruff User:Bowenstrife ugh i know i have more but i don't remember em >.< I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 01:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC) family tree Husband: Moodle Children: You, Dark, Onyx, Barbie Siblings: Demi, Riri (we're triplets ^___^) Meow. -Ela (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Mother: Water. Thats about it XD Family Tree Mummy and Daddy= Ela and Moo, respectively Children=Blueb, Wings, and Demeya. Married to chu :3 Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 02:17, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Sorry for not replying to your messages ;-;. Thanks though for sending them to me :3. I thought I'd let you know that I'm probably not going to be active on here, because I think it just takes to much work to make a character and then even if there's one flaw the admins all jump on you about it. I just don't really like the way it's set up. I feel like everything has to be perfect and you have to make it the way ''others ''want in order for it to work and you can't make it the way ''you ''want. I know I probably sound like a baby and I'm making seem like something it isn't, but if you really do though look at it differently, you'll see that they try to make all the characters perfectly and that everything has to be done how the admins want it or else it can't be on the site. I mean, it just kinda irks me that they want everything to be perfect. . . . . . . Sorry though, but its true. I'll miss you but I'll be on every once in a while, Thanks for adopting me though when I started :3. Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 00:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Myxiemom! ^_^ http://bluescluesy-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Baifern_Leigh_Lewis ^_^ Sorry= Sorry tons ;~; I'm kinda having to go through books this summer >.> two weeks till school starts so.. my parents are pressuring me more.. two more years till college so yea ;~; *bows* thanks for being patient Message from Flamefang Hi, Flamefang told me to tell you that the Liliths Letter Quest has begun again and asks that you continue to post. Humankind can not gain without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must first be lost, that is the law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really thought that was the world's one and only rule. 04:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Aloric Bane Hello! Well I was browsing (stalking) the Adoption page and stumbled across this little fellow. I was just wondering if he was still up for adoption and if so if I could possibly have him? I understand that because he is your character and because you have spent so much time on him, you will probably want me to go on a trial period of some sort. Am I right? Anyway please get back to me and if you don't want me to have him then just tell me. Rainbow Shifter 10:14, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yup, will do! Thank you. Rainbow Shifter 08:45, May 30, 2013 (UTC)